Unforgivable
by Lady Flourescent
Summary: A Sasuke/Naruto ficlet. Naruto is the Hokage, reported as dead and Sasuke is beginning to lose his self. Not really a summary. Canon.


A/N: My first in the SasuNaru fandom! But I think this has gone better than I thought it will be. For me that is. grins I wrote this one afternoon that's why it's short but I'll try longer chapters next time. Takes place at the ending of the manga or the rumoured ending, if I'm not mistaken. But I haven't really seen it yet so I'm just portraying where my imagination took me. I'm just a new so please don't have any qualms in giving me suggestions to improve my writing. Not betaed so grammatical errors are present. XD

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Need not elaborate further…: D

Unforgivable

By Earth's Memento

Sasuke stared unblinkingly at the glass of liquor in his hands, not really seeing its contents. He has been like this since Naruto left; and that was nearly five months ago. He contemplated on pursuing him but turned down the idea as because he knows that he caused Naruto a pain that shattered his inner spirit. He wasn't being melodramatic, it's just the truth. He doesn't know how to make it right but he's not going to try. He caused enough pain already that he might just say something that can bring damage even his own self.

Thinking through it now, he realized what an utter fool he was. The person who stayed and never gave up on their friendship was right in front of him but he chose to be blind to what was going on around him. He thought it was for the best interests of everyone but he was mistaken; which resulted to this despondent state he was in right now. And the worst that can happen has occurred and still is undeniably hell for him until now. He'd gone from hell and back and took many things for granted for his own selfish wallowing, mulling over his older brother's death.

He didn't even discern the lack of luster in his life until it's too late. Sasuke nonetheless remained deadpanned for the rest of the year to his brewing feelings for his team mate and the recognizable signs of that said person feeling the same way. He even went as far as brushing it off as futile concern and pity.

Naruto became the Hokage, but still with Tsunade's guidance, and him as an Anbu. To say that Naruto as Hokage was unexpected; would be an understatement. He never really thought that Naruto would be able to achieve what he has become but he never doubted Naruto's strength and he feels happy for him if it means feeling oddly warm and relaxed inside. Naruto worked really hard for the title and never failed training as much time as he was permitted, according to Sakura. He may still babble nonsense at times, but maturity is a long standing presence in him, as to say so.

Forcing these thoughts away, he swigged the whole lot of wine left; given to him by a certain someone, though it would be better to just not remember.

After everything, he still believes that the whole lot has been a waste. Itachi is dead; and after learning that he's older brother just wanted to protect, made the guilt and the anger take place again. Guilt, for not knowing and not even tried to; and anger, for all the pain, all the confusion and all the deaths that transpired. It may seem pointless because Itachi is already dead and is unable to defend himself, but Sasuke still could not accept that after all of the chasing and the greed for more power; he cannot believe that he had lost every single thing important to him. It's as though it was chanced that he doesn't deserve to be happy, and now he will never be.

Little did he know, a chance encounter is not long gone; and somehow, everything will fall into place. But his happiness can be the ultimate sacrifice for the lives of those who gave him a chance and those he cared about.

Somewhere, a chill racked through a man-child, whose eyes are filled with painful longings and desperation.

* * *

Cliff-hanger, not… Hope you enjoyed reading! Constructive criticisms and suggestions are always welcome and please don't forget to click that cute bottom-left corner button for reviews! I would appreciate it even if it's just a single review…

Jane!


End file.
